goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Le Halloween
Episode Summary It's Halloween for the Duncans and Amy dresses up like a kangaroo for Halloween, complete with a baby pouch for Toby and Charlie, while Bob goes in his exterminator uniform, going by the name Captain Extermo. Then, Bob buys bad candy called Uncle Milton's Honey Glops. Ingredients: honey, glops, Amy says. Amy thinks Bob's costume is not spirited enough until she realizes she needs his help when a bat gets stuck in their home, so she needs help from Bob. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer try and celebrate their one-year anniversary. Teddy sets up a mini version of Paris in PJ's apartment and gets PJ to cook for her. She tells Spencer that she set the apartment up like Paris because they first met in French class and they both wanted to one day go to Paris. Spencer, however, doesn't remember when they met and Teddy gets angry and thinks that she is the only one into their relationship. Spencer asks her how many months it was when they were broken up, and she says nine months, but he says the exact time. He tells her that she is the best thing that happens to him and they almost kiss. They get interrupted by clowns and have a fight with clowns in PJ's apartment. Also, Gabe gets tricked by Mrs. Dabney into attending a ceremony in honor of her charitable work. Mrs. Dabney and Gabe then decide to split her money and they trick the people at the ceremony work. In the end, Gabe feels guilty and has a dream about him and Mrs. Dabney dancing in handcuffs, and he tells Mrs. Dabney to give the money back to the ceremony. End Credits Boom Boom and Tinkles talk about what it's like to be a clown. Boom Boom says that people should respect clowns for who they are, but he then immediately gets a pie in his face and water sprayed on his hair. Through the whole speech, Tinkles says that being a clown is a stupid job and that kids should stay in school. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie ---- Trivia * Charlie wanted to be a Princess for Halloween. * Amy made Toby, Charlie, and her matching Halloween costumes. * Mrs. Dabney may have been involved in multiple schemes because when Gabe calls and says they need to get back the money they stole she apparently replies with "Who is this?" * Amy has a fear of bats in this episode. Charlie's Lines (Talking to Amy, Referring to Bob's Halloween Candy) Mommy, this candy is yucky. (Wearing her Kangaroo costume, Telling Bob) I want to be a princess. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that Teddy and Spencer met in French class. *This episode was watched by 4.2 million viewers. *It is also revealed that Spencer and Teddy have been dating for one year since the breakup. *Spencer says that during the time that they were broken up, it was exactly eight months, nineteen days, and four hours. *Amy said that Halloween is on a Wednesday which was correct because Halloween 2012 is on a Wednesday. Production Information *This episode was filmed on February 19, 2012. Errors *When it shows Amy eating a fruit, she is eating an orange. But when the camera changes angles, Amy is eating a red fruit. *In the scene change to Teddy staring out the window the normal music is played. *Teddy says that she and Spencer met in French class, however, in "Study Date", she and Spencer are studying Spanish, implying that they met in Spanish class. However Teddy and Spencer could have changed languages after they met in French, but this seems unlikely. But another thing in "Appy Days" Teddy asks Amy to read off the Spanish she wrote down, and Teddy apparently couldn't understand it. Then she said that she takes French. Also in another episode, Teddy likes listening to Spencer speak Spanish. *The correct way to say Halloween in French is L'Halloween, not "Le Halloween." Continuity *There are many continuities from Scary Had a Little Lamb. **This is the second Halloween episode. **There is a creepy organ playing during the scene sequence. **Terrible candy is handed out. **Mrs. Dabney's sisters love Gabe. **The same person who played the girl in the Teddy Bear costume portrays the same character, but in a Bumble Bee costume in "Scary Had a Little Lamb". Allusions * Heroes: When the Duncan family sing the same the higgly kids sing the Halloween song. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan * Paul Fisher as Mad Hatter Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes